


A family can be two orphans and a Novakid with too much compassion

by EchoDance



Category: Starbound (Video Game)
Genre: (at one point but it's brief), Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Might write more later as a series but who knows not me, Mild Racism, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoDance/pseuds/EchoDance
Summary: Found Family Speedrun with all three of my favorite Races.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A family can be two orphans and a Novakid with too much compassion

It had been a complicated series of events that led to there being a shadow child on Liliac’s ship. A series of events that included a planet being destroyed by a giant tentacle monster and only having enough time to pick up a shivering shadow child on the ground and escaping as fast as possible. She didn’t know why she did it, maybe something in her subconscious compelled her or something.

Either way there was now a green eyed shadowy lump on the ground, it was child sized and child sized things generally shouldn’t be on the ground curled up in a ball, the floor is not comfortable to be doing that on.

“Hey… I’m gonna pick you up now ok?”, The Shadow child did not respond but Liliac picked them up anyways to take them to the the sleeping car, where there was a lot of comfortable bedding that tended to go unused as she was the only person who used the darn ship often, also don’t ask her where she got it from she won’t be able to tell you.

Only when they were safely in the bedding did the child move a little, opening their eyes to look at Liliac before wrapping themself up in the blanket. Liliac turned to walk away after a beat, next stop was going to be somewhere with a library or at least somewhere that should have  _ something _ on shadows, because Liliac knew next to nothing about shadows other than what they looked like.

She felt the child looking at her as she left the room.

The library was no help at all, there was nothing, zilch, nada. Nothing in the library system on shadows at all, seemed shadows were a lot more enigmatic when it came to having stuff about them than even Novakids, cause there was at least some information on her own race and how they worked, absolutely nothing on shadows.

Needless to say it seemed like helping this kid would be a lot harder than Liliac’d thought it would be. Yes she was going to take care of them, she could just drop them off at a different Midnight planet but the kid seemed a little reluctant in their own way when she’d brought that up to them, shuffling back a little and wrapping the blanket, that they hadn’t let go of since she’d given it to them, a little tighter around themself.

Liliac didn’t know if the kid needed to eat, she assumed that they did but what did they eat, did they have dietary restrictions? Did they need a certain thing? The lack of information on Shadows was maddening but she had looked pretty much everywhere she could think of for any information at all and there was nothing she could find other than a basic description of what they looked like and that they lived on Midnight Planets. As stated earlier it was maddening.

She’d tried asking the kid themself but as expected they didn’t respond, though they did make a sound like a quiet breeze. She’d just try giving them what she normally ate until she could figure out what the deal was with how they were and how they ate. Was she doing anything right or was she screwing up. She really didn’t know but the kid seemed attached now and she was as well.

It was at a regular pitstop that Liliac ended up picking up another child from a planet being destroyed by the space tentacle monster, the kid seemed stuck under something and there was no way that they’d be able to get off the planet without help. The little Fenerox was staring at a collapsed hut while she dug her tiny little claws into Liliac’s leg after being saved from being trapped by a fallen tree.

The Fenerox was badly hurt but cooperated with Liliac once they were both safe and in the train ship, Liliac was mostly doing her best to patch up the little foxling until she could get somewhere with a better medical facility and someone who knew more than the basics.

The Shadow child had taken an interest in the new person on the ship, they watched her from out of the way as Liliac did her best to tend to the fenerox child’s injuries. The fenerox child looked to have taken an interest in them as well from the way her ears twitched a little, but she seemed too shaken by what had just happened to really say anything.

She fell asleep after a while and had to be carried to the sleeping car by Liliac, the shadow child tagged along, watching her silently as they always did.

After a good long sleep the Fenerox child was much more talkative, Liliac could hear that from her spot at the captain's chair. She sounded like she was trying to talk to the shadow child.

“You strange. Look odd. But nice. What name? Mine Red.”, Liliac had actually forgotten to get the kid’s name before and scolded herself for her lack of manners towards a child. She’d asked the shadow child about their name before but as expected they didn’t answer, they didn’t answer Red either. “What? Can’t speak? That fine. Like anyways.”.

It took going to a station to find somewhere with a medical professional who knew what they were doing, all things considered Liliac had done some good, Red only had a few things needing attention by the medic, a broken leg being one of them.

The shadow child did not like leaving the ship, usually staying put where it was safer, but they’d gone out to the station with Liliac and Red. It was obvious that it made them slightly nervous being watched by so many to Liliac, who was receiving many questions from the station’s residents while Red’s injuries were being seen to by the medic.

The questions were difficult to answer and Liliac didn’t answer all of them, mostly the ruder ones went unanswered. Some of which included, “What is that thing?”, “Is that thing under study?”, and worst of all in Liliac’s opinion (and some of the other station residents if she was correct about how she read some of their looks), “Is that a pet?”.

The shadow child seemed to let out a sigh of relief when they could go after Red had been seen to, she had a cast on her broken leg and instructions to come back after it had healed to be removed. The shadow child sat closer to her than before their little trip outside the ship.

Red was mostly bound to either a chair or the bed due to the cast, she seemed pretty miffed about that but still chatty during meals, mostly to the shadow child and occasionally to Liliac. Her speaking was slowly phasing out of the way other fenerox spoke, using more words in her sentences and them just becoming longer in general. The shadow child was also making an effort to communicate, they’d started trying to learn how to write with Liliac’s help and had already gotten a few things down, like their name, Umbra.

All in all it was a series of events, but Liliac would say it was a good series of events. She’d care for Red and Umbra until they wanted to go, it was lonely among the stars sometimes, and everyone needed a family of sorts.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways I love Shadows but there's nothing for them that i can find and I love them and I want more content for them and if i have to make all that content I'll do it.


End file.
